Anamnesis
by AphoticTrance
Summary: Shen's death, was the end of everything. The tyranny in Gongmen city. The threat of erasing Kung fu. The nightmares of Po's past. And the probable danger of more innocents. Had he not been stopped, he could've endangered all of China. But his death; was not only the end of these, but a start of something. His life, unfolding before him once again. To discover where it all began.
1. Introduction

**Note: I wanted to apologize if Shen wasn't all to in character; he's pretty hard to replicate, but I tried my best. Please leave criticism where it's due, thanks. And I leave it at that. Hope you like it. **

Anamnesis

Introduction

Wood splintered into shards as the structure began to cripple, the beam succumbing to the weight of the mutilated cannon. It fell; Shen had made a stand beneath it, knowing the danger but deciding to ensue one final conflict between him and the panda.

He quickly glanced upward, catching it's plunge. He knew he had time to escape it, and with quick feet, could avoid the massive structure. However, seizing his final moments, he inhaled through his nostrils, then shut his eyes, finally acknowledging his burden. And he accepted his fate, rather than abjuring from it. To which he exhaled one final breath.

The cannon collapsed unto him, setting off the remaining gunpowder stored within the ship. The panda just evading both the blast and cannon.

Immediately, everything was draped in shadow, and there was utter silence and emptiness. There was nothing. Shen was now dead.

At first, the black remained, and the bitter silence was held.

"..."

But then his eyes were open. Open to a world of white. With gathering confusion, he glanced around, this place seemed to have no end. He began to wander, stepping out; attempting to find anything of existence. But the sound of abrading chains startled him. His eyes met with the rusty, iron shackles on his wings and feet.

His body was draped with chains which partially weighed him down, he could feel the cold, abrasive metal chafe his skin.

A soft tap resonated from not afar, Shen's glance crept upwards to a figure, standing in front of him; observing him.

"What...what are you?"

Shen questioned it, but it gave no reply. He could see it wearing a white robe, but it's face hidden under a hood. It's arms hidden behind it's connecting sleeves.

"Is this...the afterlife?"

Shen questioned further. Finally, it reciprocated.

"This is where the guilty; the sinful, come greet their fate..." It's voice deep, solemn, but resonant.

"What? You mean hell?"

"Not so..."

It spoke, still remaining within the same pose. By it's inactivity, one could mistake it for just a statue, never to know it spoke. Even when it did, it seemed unreal, as if the voice reverberated within Shen's mind.

"Then what?"

Shen continued. It was beginning to rile him, the figure's intentional vagueness of the subject.

" as I've mentioned before, where the sin-"

"Yes, yes. I understand that, but if this is no hell, what happens here? What happens to me?" Shen interrupted, growing annoyance. For a moment, the figure remained still and silent, but then spoke once more.

"Impatience is a quality of the callow."

"I seek only answers, not the ostensible wisdom of a spirit." Shen refuted, his eyes slightly narrowing.

"You sought answers, I've given them."

"Ones which never answered my questions."

"then may this, be the one that will..."

At that instant, Shen was gone. He was amid thick woodlands. Trees were standing significantly tall, their skins hard, and ashen. The vegetation around was beginning to deteriorate, some of the leaves already blending their green with yellow and orange. Shen stood, and looked around in a mixture of emotions.

"..."

Shen's beak loosened to speak, but nothing escaped. His mind too distracted to form the words. But in an instant, the forest was gone. And he was returned to the world of white. Taken aback, he staggered to his rear. He took several moments to collect himself. Afterwards, turning behind him to face the spirit.

"What was that?" He spoke firmly. But a little more demanding than intended.

"That was a premonition..."

"What for?"

"To reveal unto you, that your entire life will be repeated before your eyes."

"My life?" Shen paused for a moment. Then turning away his head; his eyes meeting the floor.

"I know my own life. I lived through it. I don't need your help viewing it." He spoke softer.

"In your eyes. You do. But in others, you know not..."

Shen crawled his glance to the figure, which pose remained the same.

"What need I for it? To see my sins from somebody else's perspective? I know what I did, But what I did was for-"

"your own benefit...but to see those who fell victim to your actions, then will you know the truth."

Shen sought an answer, but none came to mind. He despised it when he was outspoken, when another could make him fall silent. Shen sighed through his nostrils, growing somewhat reluctant. However, he maintained composure to ensure it couldn't be seen.

"Fine..."

At this, the figure grew animate, which to Shen seemed surreal. The duration of which he's been present in this world, the figure never moved. It's arms came from concealment, sliding out from each sleeve.

The figure turned around, it's back facing towards Shen. It's arms stretched forth to the floor, each arm by it's side, and raised for them to be diagonal to it's body. Which still remained inert. It's arms then sprung forward, it's hands clapping; the sound was sharp, but thunderous. Similar to that of a cannon.

It echoed loudly through the world, warping reality. Shen grew fearful, and was thrown into dismay as reality bent, soon curving into another world. Forming into a great palace.

Reality remained still, and Shen's breathing was slightly erratic, due to his great confusion. As he recollected himself, he began to take into his surroundings.

"W—Where, Where are we?" He questioned. Assuming the figure was still erect at his side.

"The beginning..." He heard it's voice speak.

Shen's eyes widened as a noise greeted his ears. A noise which gripped his body with an emotion which no words could define. He slowly turned, his eyes crawled through his surroundings. Then met with the being which produced the noise.

A baby. Him.

His adoring mother hugging the frightened newborn to her chest. Softly shushing the baby, trying to calm him. Shen's mouth dropped agape, and his muscles stiffened. Under his breath, fell loose a mere whisper,

"By the gods..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Fair warning, I'm going to create names for the characters which had none. Such as Shen's mother and father. Obviously, they will not be cannon. **

Chapter 1

Shen watched, mouth agape, and eyes widened as his parents were before him; healthy, moving, alive. He swallowed his fear, and took a step closer. Still eying his parents. Without turning, he asked the figure.

"they-they can't hear me...can they?"

"No..."

At this, Shen's shoulders rested, and he exhaled. However, not from relief. After another minute rolled by, his gaze finally dropped to the floor.

"please...spirit, another time. Anywhere but here."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that..." At this, Shen turned, facing the spirit.

"Why?" He asked. "I cannot watch this, you know not what it does to me." The figure, behind the hood, seemingly looked towards him. Allowing a few moments of silence to pass.

"Regret."

It spoke. Shen halted at this, he was uncertain at what he meant.

"Pain."

"Hatred."

"Sorro-"

"Enough!" Shen grew with anger. Knowing he was attempting to list what he felt while seeing his parents. "You know nothing!" He spat.

"I know enough that you writhe in your guilt as your parents are before you."

Shen's features twisted with rage, he was about to shout when a voice immediately drained his anger.

"Shen."

His words caught in his throat before it could escape, and he remained stiff. The voice belonged to that of his father. He quickly turned about. His father, leaned over his mother , also watching the newborn.

"His name shall be Shen."

A wave of relief surged through his body, and he loosened the pocket of air in his lungs. He hadn't noticed until now, but he was actually holding his breath. Shen's eyes once more glued themselves to the floor as another period of silence took place.

"I will not argue with you spirit. I only ask, when shall this end?" He spoke, without looking at it.

"When your life had ended..."

"My whole life?"

Shen turned partial way, just enough to see the figure.

"Nothing shall be disregarded?"

"Indeed."

At this, Shen paused. Thinking of his whole life. Inside, something was wounded. And his stomach was gripped with fear. But, maintaining his composure, he straightened his back, and resumed watching. His garnet colored eyes sticking to the scene of his birth.

• ◊ •

His mother watched closely as her small infant sat among the grass, the baby's gaze fixed onto almost everything that came into view. Sometimes he distracted himself with the dirt or blades of grass, he seemed to enjoy the feel of it on his wings.

Shen stood not from afar, but out of the view of his mother. And he eyed the small being. Watching as everything outside amazed the small thing, watching as it would often gaze out for quite some time, then run it's wings through the grass, and resume with eying the world.

Shen watched, but was ultimately unsure. He knew what he was watching was himself, but it was surreal. He couldn't imagine himself acting with such, innocence. That part of him died long ago.

Soon, his mother came into view, she lifted the baby into her wings. Then began to walk to the castle. Along with her bodyguards. After their presence had become absent from the small garden, Shen walked into it.

In this state, he could still feel the world. He stopped where the baby was, and stared down for some time.

Eventually, he knelt down, allowing a shackled wing to stroke through the blades of grass. Even through all the years that had passed, he'd still find a small comfort with the touch.

"They're leaving..."

The spirit spoke. Reminding Shen what they were there for.

"Alright.."

Shen resumed his posture. Then began to follow behind the small group ahead. Massive doors swayed open, groaning loudly in protest. Allowing access into the palace. His mother began her way through, but before the doors closed shut, an arrow flew completely through Shen, striking the ground. Immediately guards began to ready.

Shen started to pursue his mother, who began to flee from the attack. More arrows barraged around them. Some of them aflame. Copious amounts of guards surround the queen as she made her escape.

"Meiling!" Shen's father dashed to his wife, helping in guiding her to safety. As they reached the palace, he turned around.

"Guards! Defend this position! Let none come any further!"

His guards acknowledged his command, and took their positions. Shen's parents entered the palace. Once inside safely, his father grasped Meiling.

"Meiling, go with your guards to safety."

"Where will you go?"

"I have to go back, ensure nothing may bring you to harm."

"Bolin, -"

"Stay here.." Bolin rested his hand on the infant Shen. "protect our baby.."

Several guards surrounded them, the officer stepping forward.

"We'll take her to safety your majesty."

"Go."

One last look exchanged between them, then they departed. Bolin turned around, and Shen watched as he entered into the courtyard.

Shen soon followed his mother to safety. They were lead into a secure room, guards outside the door and within. Meiling still held her baby, who wailed loudly. Meiling softly rocked the frightened infant. Comforting him with a quiet shushes and a soft tune.

"It'll be over soon, Shen."

Outside, the world was filled conflict. The air was full of voices giving commands and yells, also with shrieks of terror.

Distant thunder mixed in with the noises. Shen began to feel eerily nostalgic to this, and he had known the reason to it.

He shifted his mind away from it, attempting to rid of it. But it wouldn't abscond. Soon, the emotion took hold of him. And his gaze fell from his mother to the floor. His eyes then closed shut. Wanting to be away from it. All of it. Wanting solitude more than anything at this moment.

"It'll be over soon..."


End file.
